Cybernetic Information High
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: DBZ Songfic to the Macross Plus song, Information High. A fight between Goku and Vejiita in the gravity chamber.


Cybernetic Information High  
  
  
+...You know how to get eternal life  
In the center of the lightning speed waltz  
Feel you soul cut by a rusty knife  
As you head down for the self-destructive edge..+  
  
"Computer, Sequence 12." Vejiita said aloud, standing in a crouching position in front of his opponent, Goku. "Sequence 12, activating now." The computer's digital voice said. The room wavered and shimmered and the scenery changed. From a blank, white looking room, to a plush forest. "Combat countdown, begining T-minus 10." The computer said.  
  
  
+...Our satori is just floating in the core  
Where we can spiritually go through the door  
We'll know how to get eternal life  
While we catch the pulse from unknown satellites...+  
  
  
Vejiita wore the almost never-wavering smirk, surveying his opponent for any open spots.   
Goku stood on the other side, and then he also wore the same smirk that mirrored Vejiita's; violent, and ready to battle. Goku raised his ki just a bit to signal that the fight was on, and then he was off, pushing on his right foot and landing an unsuspected kick with the left. Vejiita reeled back, but he didn't much time to recover as Goku began an onslaught of punches. Vejiita blocked most the on-coming punches and grabbed Goku's leg when he tried to kick again. This caught Goku off-guard, and gave Vejiita the upper-hand and just a fraction of time to slam Goku hard into the floor.  
  
  
+...If we get the trancient facts  
Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the transient facts  
Then we are really free  
To fly high  
In space...+  
  
  
"Computer, increase gravity thirty-fold." Vejiita then said, while Goku got up. 30 times earth's gravity wasn't a problem, but it made the fight alot more challenging. "Gravity, 30 times normal, starting now." The computer replied. Goku flipped up backwards and landed back in the crouching stance he began with. The gravity change didn't effect him at all, and he was just as ready to go as ever. This time around though, Vejiita initiated the fight, flying at Goku at half-speed and landing a punch square in the nose. While Goku bent backwards from the punch Vejiita spinned around and kicked Goku in the back, high into the air. Goku stopped his ascent and launched a ki blast at Vejiita. Vejiita was caught off-guard, but by a slim move, he deflected the ki blast, and that gave Goku enough time to smash his elbow into Vejiita's back, causing him to hit the floor of the newly revamped gravity chamber hard.   
  
+...We know how to get an internal high  
In the centre of the lightning speed waltz  
See our soul struggling to survive  
As we head down for the self-destructive edge...+  
  
  
After Vejiita hit the floor, he got up almost immediatly, and he wiped his mouth. First blood. The battle now escalated as Vejiita went Super Saiya-jin. Goku's hair blazed a vibrant gold as he too, ascended to Super Saiya-jin. Both men stood tall.. well.. atleast Goku did. Crouching in the defensive stance as before, they stared each other down; a scrutinizing glare from Vejiita, and a playfully serious look on Goku's face. Vejiita dove for Goku's throat, and Goku dodged just in time. For a minute, Goku disappeared, and Vejiita looked around, trying to anticipate Goku's movements. Goku reappeared behind Vejiita and sent a forceful kick to his lower back, sending him downwards. Vejiita stopped mid-air and flew back to Goku. Vejiita attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, which Goku blocked, not-so-easily. Vejiita then landed a punch directly in Goku's nose.  
  
  
+...Sayonara to intrusive noise  
No more Child's play and no more toys  
We know how to get eternal life  
While we feel and sense mother nature's strong might...+  
  
  
Goku reeled backwards in pain, and taking that split-second opportunity, Vejiita sent a spinning kick into Goku's chest before he could catch his breath. Goku stopped his descent, about 2-inches before he hit the ground, and used his Instant Transmission to surprise Vejiita and start another high-flying round of training. Vejiita was thoroughly enjoying this battle, it had been a long time since anyone besides Trunks had fought him. Goku felt the same as Vejiita, exhilaration and adrenaline rushing through his veins. Both men paused, a bit weary, but neither wanting to let the battle end. Goku lowered himself to the synthetic forest ground, and Vejiita, parallel to him, did the same.  
  
  
+...If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
  
If we get the trancient facts  
Then we are really free  
To fly high  
In space...+  
  
  
A noise rumbled throughout the Gravity Chamber. Goku looked down in amusement. In all of his excitement, he was hungry. Vejiita looked at Goku like he was stupid, which of course, wasn't entirely true. Goku powered down out of Super Saiya-jin and began to walk towards the door. He'd get cleaned up and eat. He was STARVED!  
  
  
"Come on, Vejiita! I know your hungry too, I can sense your fatigue." Goku smiled as Vejiita looked shocked and embarrassed for a moment. But he quickly recovered.   
"Fine Kakarotto, you've caught me. Let's go, I call dibs on the shower first." Vejiita said, walking out of the Gravity Chamber. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Goku screeched, once Vejiita's words sank in. "Oh, but I already did. Too bad, Kakarotto." Vejiita smirked as he also locked Goku in the Gravity Chamber. Goku heard the door lock shut and he stared dumbly at it for a moment.

"OH, FUCK!" Goku said. Then his stomach growled. He looked down. "..shut up, you."

+...If we get the trancient facts»  
Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the trancient facts  
»Then we feel the info-high  
  
  
If we get the trancient facts  
Then we are really free  
To fly high  
In Space...+ 


End file.
